1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor for performing an imaging operation on an image and a method for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an image processor of, for example, an electronic camera for recording and reproducing a static image or a dynamic image by using a memory card having a solid-state memory element as a recording medium has already been commercially available. In addition, an electronic camera, such as a digital camera/digital video, provided with a macro mode for close-up shooting of an object has also been commercially available.
In such electronic cameras, when an object that is situated closer than a predetermined distance is brought into focus by a mounted shooting lens, vignetting occurs depending upon the type of shooting lens. This means that light no longer enters a peripheral portion of the lens. Therefore, the shortest shooting distance is usually set at a distance where vignetting does not occur.
Related image processors of such related electronic cameras have a problem in that shooting of an object can be performed only up to a distance at which vignetting does not occur. Therefore, such related image processors of, for example, electronic cameras are not capable of meeting the demand for shooting an object at a distance that is closer than the distance at which vignetting occurs.